A Rival Makes the Best Lover
by zero-kun08
Summary: In his time of need, Inuyasha finds comfort in the most unlikely candidate. KougaXInuasha


**A Rival Makes the Best Lover**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own "Inuyasha". If I did I would make some interesting changes to the relationships in the series and make it much shorter. *smirk*

**Warnings: ** There are none for this chapter. There will eventually be yaoi so if you don't like then kindly press the back button on the left corner of your screen. ^_^

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! This fic is the result of many evenings rping with a close friend. I had some interest in this pairing, but never could think of how to develope it. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Chance Encounter**

It is the first sunny day in weeks for feudal Japan and Inuyasha and his companions are taking full advantage of the break in the clouds. Kagome is spreading out a picnic blanket and is now preparing a meal for the group. Sango and Miroku are fetching water with Shippo while arguing about Miroku's flirtatious behavior in the last five towns that they passed through.

"I am going to go for a walk, I will be back soon." Inuyasha sighs as he gets up from his position next to Kagome.

"Alright if you are not back by the time we finish eating then I will save you some." Kagome says with at hint of sadness in her voice.

"Thanks." Inuyasha waves behind him as he races into the forest at top speed.

It has been over a week since Kikyo was murdered for the second time by Naraku. Inuyasha is still depressed over the whole event. In fact, he is a complete wreck. "If only I was there. Kikyo…just a few seconds sooner you would not have had to suffer. I swear to you I will avenge your death." His mind is so absorbed in the recent tragic events that he does not notice that he is rapidly approaching the edge of a cliff.

"Whoa! Mutt-face look out!" A strong hand grabs the beads of Inuyasha's cursed necklace causing him to be jerked back onto the ground. He was so to falling that when he hits the ground his feet are hanging over the ninety degree drop. Gasping, waiting for his breath to return to him; Inuyasha looks up, being greeted by his smirking, panting, savior.

"Idiot! What would have happened if I wasn't here? I will tell you what! You would have ran right of the cliff causing my dear Kagome to become grief strictened." Kouga lectures him.

"The last thing I need is to hear your annoying voice telling me what I should or shouldn't do". Inuyasha grumbles as he wobbles to his feet.

Kouga laughs. "Ungrateful dog! If it wasn't for me you would not have lived long enough to hear my voice!"

"I could have handled myself!" Inuyasha spits out as he reaches for Tetsusaiga with a shaking hand. His hand is unable to complete its journey before Inuyasha falls forward.

Kouga uses his Shikon jewel assisted speed to catch the half-breed before he hit the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are acting very strange…well stranger than normal." He places Inuyasha in the soft, green grass.

Inuyasha turns on his side away from the questioning wolf demon. "My mind has been somewhere else this past week. Certain events have occurred that I cannot pry my thoughts away from." He tells the concerned body looking over him. "Why am I telling _him_ this?" He yells at himself. He continues spilling his private feelings to Kouga. "I needed to be alone for awhile so I ran, not knowing where I was going or for that matter even caring, but the wind felt so refreshing as it rushed passed. I got lost in the moment. Then you showed up claiming that you "rescued" me" The last part sounded as if it was poison in his mouth that he was trying to get rid of. He sits up, crossing his legs as his stomach protests loudly.

Kouga blinks surprised by the sudden rumble of Inuyasha's stomach. "Hungry?" He sighs.

"Just a little. I have not eaten for the last few days and I skipped out of a lunch Kagome was preparing." He shakes his head felling ashamed and stupid for mistreating his body this way.

"Wait here…I will go hunt and bring something back for you. I don't want to be held responsible if something happens to you." Kouga sprints off engulfed in a tornado not giving Inuyasha a chance to complain.


End file.
